Cabin Fever
by YouWouldntUnderstand
Summary: Team RWBY's out on a mission. But sometimes that means sitting around and waiting for something to happen. When Weiss and Ruby are the only ones left to sit around, though, they both begin to think, and maybe about each other. Second fic ever! R&R!


A/N: Hey guys! Second fic everrrr. Someone prompted me for this one though! But I hope you like it anyway. I mean, it's prolly not that great. But tell me what you think! I loveee reviews!

* * *

Weiss gripped her cup of coffee between both of her hands, staring into the crackling flames of the fire burning in the hearth. Outside, the wind howled and made the wooden cabin creek eerily, but the heiress paid no special attention to it. Her musings were rather trained on something else. Some _one_ else, to be more specific.

Ruby was lying on the floor in front of the fire, on her stomach. She was engrossed in some book, one that Weiss noticed had – if she peeked just a little further from where she sat at the simple table – pictures of weapon designs and functionalities next to blocks of text. The girl in red was quiet for once, except for the occasional hum of approval or curious remark.

This mission had been lasting far too long. Between the killing Grimm every hour of the day and being stuck in a way too small shack with Blake, Yang and Ruby… Weiss felt like she was losing her mind. There was practically no room for privacy. They had to ration their supplies strictly. They were tired, stressed, and cooped up. The cabin was chilled every time they returned, and they would rush to start the fire again. Not one of the young women ever had a full night's rest.

It was nothing short of the perfect combination for Team RWBY to go at each other's throats.

But there Ruby was. Optimistic. Enthusiastic. Encouraging and incredibly grounding. She played her role as their leader with surprising efficiency. It would be a lie if Weiss said she had stopped doubting the cadet's abilities to guide and keep the team together and strong. But Weiss would _also_ be lying if she said they could've lasted on this mission without Ruby. To say the least…the redhead was impressive, despite her youth and naïve perspective. Or maybe it was more accurate to say it was _because_ of those same attributes that she was remarkable.

Weiss took a sip from her cup, narrowing her icy blue eyes. Was she feeling heartfelt _appreciation_ for RWBY's leader? This mission really was messing with her head. Weiss respected Ruby, and she had definitely learned to not overstep her boundaries…but while Ruby was her partner, the girl in white had never quite considered her a friend. Perhaps a work friend, but nothing closer.

Weiss spiraled. She knew she was keeping them at bay – not just Ruby, but all of them. They had proven their trustworthiness so many times and they certainly didn't deserve the heiress' snappy comments and cold attitude. _Especially_ not Ruby. But… No, there were no proper justifications.

The rapier-wielder closed her eyes entirely, feeling the exhaustion get to her. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about the Schnee family burden on her shoulders. In fact, out here in the field, fighting Grimm and dealing with survival, being a Schnee daughter didn't matter at all.

Funny how such a seemingly crucial fact was rendered utterly meaningless by something as simple as a change of circumstances. It definitely fed her pride to the wolves.

Absolutely _hilarious_.

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

The girl in white immediately opened her eyes and straightened her posture, meeting Ruby's concerned and innocent silver orbs. The young leader had taken a seat across from her, book abandoned by the hearth.

"Of course I'm okay," Weiss replied, keeping her voice carefully composed. The wind wailed again, followed by more groaning, and she shuddered involuntarily.

Ruby tilted her head, looking thoughtful. "Just three more days. And then we'll have warm showers, comfy blankets, and all the food we want." She paused, and then sighed wistfully. "Cookies…"

Weiss was impassive. Well, on the outside. Truthfully, Ruby's rather calm demeanor was somewhat contagious, and her childish want for desert was familiar terrain.

 _Her childish want for desert was familiar terrain_. Now where had _that_ come from?

"We definitely need showers. You smell." Weiss wrinkled her nose.

Ruby giggled, her grey eyes lighting up with amusement. "Uh-huh, and so do you. But before you know it, we'll be all clean again." She stood and made her way back to fire. "And then we can have a pajama party or something! And tell each other stories about that time we got Taijitu guts all over our outfits!"

"That's disgusting. Let's not." Weiss frowned and stared down at the steaming coffee in her cup. She was about to let the conversation end on that note, but then… Well, maybe Ruby really was doing a good job. "But the pajama party sounds…alright." She glanced back up.

Ruby was back on the floor, but she met the heiress' regard. The only thing she gave as a response was a sincere, warming grin. And then she continued reading.

The flames continued to crackle in the momentary silence, and as Weiss' attention remained fixated on Ruby, she realized she felt lighter, like three more days wasn't all that bad and she could get through. Soon they would be home.

Impressive indeed.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this – for realzies – took me a few hours to write. But I think I did okay! I showed it to the person who prompted me, and he said he was impressed! Just like Weiss! So that's a thing! Hurray!


End file.
